Please Don't Leave Me
by KageKagami
Summary: Resurrection and Revival has given Rosiel a new chance at life among the humans he once tried to destroy. Will he use this time to try and fix the hurt he has caused others or will he end up making the same mistakes again?


Disclaimer/Warning/ and partial Author's Note: Angel Sanctuary and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to their creator. That said, I would also like to warn that later on there will be some yaoi (or maybe not depending on what my muses say). Well you know the drill, if you don't like the idea of guys together then don't read. Oh, and please review. You do not how happy it makes my dead just to read the reviews, even if they are short. Ja ne^_^

__

" Why did you betray me Rosiel? My most beloved of children. The most ugliest of my children. Why did you betray me?"

Rosiel shuddered in horror as he saw himself as he used to be, a horrible ugly being covered in bandages. His beautiful face and body now wrapped in bloody bandages; the skin now dry, cracked, and bleeding. One of his arms were much shorter than the other, nothing more than a stump. Raising up the one good arm, tears came into Rosiel's eyes as he saw the skin from his fingertips literally falling away. He wanted to scream, wanted to run and cry, but that voice, that damned voice forced him to stand. 

" Do you remember how I loved you? When you were too ugly to be loved by anyone? Do you remember my dear Rosiel?"

In his mind's eye, Rosiel could see a younger version of himself, kneeling beside the throne wearing nothing more than a large trench coat to cover his bandaged body. Back then, his body had been disfigured and ugly, he had been a monster. But God, God had always held him and loved him. He had been known as a hideous monster by the other angels, no one would ever love him. God did though, he had always been God's favorite.

" And yet, you betrayed me. You took of her body, and made it your body. You ripped the flesh from your sister and made it one with yourself."

It had been her, his dear sister Alexiel, who had come to see him. He had asked to touch her face, and had ripped out her eye. Had ripped the flesh from her body, creating a body for himself. Had watched as each piece he stole from her grew whole and new. He could remember her screams as he had ripped into her flesh. He had needed it so badly, had needed so badly to be beautiful, like her.

" Then you left me. You created that child, that beautiful child with the lavender hair...."

The soft laughter of a child filled Rosiel's ears, a small smile come to his fleshless lips. Yes, his beloved Katan. The one that had loved him so completely, and had been utterly devoted to him. His beautiful, beautiful child Katan, whom he'd taken from his life as a Grigore, and had made him into a Cherub. His beautiful lavender haired child whom he had raised, and come to love. His dearest cherub Katan.

" But then you killed that lavender haired child...."

Tears sprang to his eyes as he saw in his mind's eye, the death of his beloved Katan. How in his bout of madness he had killed his beloved child. Had ripped him apart, simply because he had stood in the way of his goals.

" You betrayed him, just as you betrayed me. Just as you've betrayed everyone you've ever loved..."

First his beloved Katan. Then his beloved sister Alexiel. Pressing his bandaged hands against his face, Rosiel begin to weep, falling to his knees. Why did it have to be this way? It should have never been this way.

" But do not fear my dear Rosiel. Thanks to you, your sister shall forever stay locked away in the garden of Eden. And as for your lovely lavender haired child...."

A soft groan of pain caught Rosiel's ears as he looked up, his eyes widening in horror. There before Rosiel was Katan, his beloved child's nude body chained to a cross, very much in the fashion of the Western messiah, Jesus Christ. There were whip marks crisscrossing Katan's frail body, as were the chains, which seemed to tighten. The chains changed into thin wires, which sliced into Katan's body, causing him to scream out in pain.

" So much pain you put him through during his time devoted to you. Do you know that even in death he wanted to protect you? He promised me that in exchange for your life, I could have him. He will go through eternal punishment, because of you, my dear Rosiel."

Rosiel gasped in horror as the cross was lifted into the air, causing the wires to tighten. Loud booming laughter filled the air as the wires cut into Katan's body, dismembering him. Rivers of blood poured from the ex-Cherub's now lifeless body, all of it landing nowhere but on Rosiel.

" He will go through this pain forever, and all for you, his dear Sir Rosiel" 

It was at that moment that something heavy landed in front of. Slowly opening his eyes, Rosiel looked down, a scream of fury, pain, and eternal sadness forcing itself from his lips. Reaching forward, Rosiel cradled the head of his beloved cherub, rocking back and forth as tears streamed down his face.

" Oh no. Oh no. Katan, please don't leave me. Katan! Katan! Please don't leave…."


End file.
